Skipper, Private, Ben
by DPFanguin101
Summary: Private's old friend Ben gets transferd from Moore Oklahoma to the Central Park Zoo. Skipper dose not want Private to be friends with Ben. Can Ben prove that he is a good friend and not a agent of Dr. Blowhole. No Flamers please. Has a lot of Beviate ( Ben x Private ) In it.
1. The New Penguin

**Ok People I had put a lot of thought in this and here it is. I am reposting Skipper, Private, and Ben. Ben is a very old OC of mine like he is very very old. So please no rude comments please. Well here it is lets hope it goes well. Oh also Ben will be in future stories.**

It was a nice sunny day in central park New York. The penguins were doing early morning training before the zoo opens.

" Men laps in the water go till I tell you to stop " Skipper said pointing at the water.

" Eye Skippah " said Private speaking for the west of the penguins since there response was a grown.

" Good now hop in men we don't have all day " Skipper said looking at the water then back to them. Private was the first to get in. Then Kowalski went in followed by Rico.

Private was the last to finish even though he was the first to go in. The rest of the penguins were inside HQ with Private still outside because Skipper added 10 more laps to his. Private jumped out.

" Skippah the zoo is opening, " said private popping the hatch to tell him.

" Ok thanks Private we are going to cute things up today " Skipper said smiling at Private.

As the penguins were outside watching people walking by as they were smiling and waving Alice came over with a crate,

" Skippah Alice in coming " Private said they each jumped to one side to make room for Alice to come over since their platform was so small.

" Kowalski Analyze this " Skipper said looking at Kowalski.

" Looks like a penguin from…Moore Oklahoma " Kowalski said. Private stayed quiet. _Could it be Ben? Could it just be him?_ Private thought.

" Open the crate Kowalski " Skipper said pointing at Kowalski. Kowalski went over to open the crate and once he did a penguin came out.

The penguin had a flat head like Skipper and was as almost a tall as Kowalski. He had a round belly like Private's. He had feathers sticking up on his head like Rico's. But there was one thing odd about him that Skipper did not like. He had a scar down his eye more like a deep cut that never healed that turned into a scar.

" Hi my name is Ben, " said the penguin. Private was shocked it was Ben it was really him.

_**So I hoped you liked it. No flamers please.**_


	2. Ben!

" Hi my name is Ben, " said the penguin. _It's Ben it's really him._ Ben looked at Skipper and smiled.

" And yours " Ben said looking at the team.

" Oh yeah right…my name is Skipper that is Kowalski Rico and that is Private " Skipper said pointing his flippers at each and every one of them. Ben smiled and looked at Kowalski.

" You look like the smart person of the team, " Ben said. Then he saw Private. He gasped. _It is really private it's really him. _Ben thought looking at Private. The penguin with the scar on his eye walked over to Private. Skipper tried to keep him away but Ben refused.

" H-hey Private is that really you " Ben asked. Kowalski and Skipper gasped. Private looked at Ben.

" Um yeah I guess so, " Private said looking at Ben. Ben stared at Private there was a moment of silence between the two penguins. In till Private was the first to speak.

" How are you here should you be back in you know where " Private said not trying to mention the words Moore Oklahoma. Private used to live there before he was transported to New York. He hated it there.

" Um well I guess I should be but oh I don't know, " said Ben. Skipper rolled his eyes. _I don't like this Ben not one bit._ Skipper thought to himself.

As the two penguins talked Skipper pulled Kowalski away.

" What is it " Kowalski asked looking at Skipper.

" I don't like this Ben dude " Skipper said to Kowalski. He whipped his head to see Private and Ben still chatting.

" I don't like him and Private hanging out " Skipper added on to his sentence.

" Oh Skipper you are just not used to him yet just try and get to know him wile he is here " said Kowalski. Skipper looked at Kowalski.

" I don't like him " Skipper said one more time looking at Kowalski. Kowalski slowly nodded.

**Me: Skipper how could you not like Ben.**

**Ben: Yeah I am the best.**

**Private: You just have to get to know him.**

**Skipper: I Don't like him.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. So yeah next chapter will be tomorrow or tonight maybe. **


End file.
